


until heaven

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Casual Sex, Gratuitous porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, tegoshi's slutty solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige makes it to the release date of the Neverland DVD without actually watching Tegoshi's solo performance.





	until heaven

**Author's Note:**

> all distress aside, i'm rather proud of myself for writing 3000 words of slow-build porn. thanks, tegoshi! title from his neverland solo "i'm coming," which...well. watch it and see for yourself.

He's made it this far. Not only the concerts themselves, but all of the watching and rewatching that goes into putting together a DVD. Months of touring and more months of editing, not to mention all the rehearsals during which he was conveniently somewhere else during one particular part.

Up until the release of the _Neverland_ DVD, Shige has managed to successfully avoid watching Tegoshi's solo performance. Even better, he's managed to do so _without Tegoshi noticing_.

Because Tegoshi would never let him live it down.

Even when they all get together to watch the DVD on the release date, as is tradition, Shige has a contingency plan. Right when the South Gate opens, he'll get up to grab another drink, then tool around in his kitchen for a few minutes. If he's lucky, the others will be so engrossed in Tegoshi humping the bed that they won't notice that Shige has disappeared.

At least, that's the goal. It's the whole reason he offered to host this concert viewing party at his place, and he even cooked up an array of snacks instead of ordering take-out or picking up a bunch of unhealthy junk food.

"I feel like I should have brought nicer beer," Massu comments when he sees the spread on Shige's dining table.

Shige thinks about the top-shelf whiskey he had acquired awhile back and considers opening it. This _is_ a special occasion, even if he's convinced that Koyama and Tegoshi won't touch it. Those two have much sweeter palettes.

Then again, if he drinks too much, he might end up watching Tegoshi's solo after all, and that wouldn't end up well for anyone. They may all be okay with his sexuality, but that doesn't mean they would be okay with him actually becoming attracted to one of them.

Shige had known the first time he heard that fucking song that he would need to distance himself from it. Working with Tegoshi for so long has given him a higher tolerance than most, but there comes a point where it's masochistic to subject himself to something he knows will give him an adverse reaction.

He is only human.

Koyama and Tegoshi show up together, and Shige's continually grateful that Tegoshi looks like a scrub when there's nobody else to dress him. Koyama's not much better, but Shige's not fending off any unfavorable desires toward that one. They're both in sweatpants and old T-shirts, Koyama's bangs in a ponytail while Tegoshi's rocking a beanie with a fuzzy puff at the top.

Meanwhile, Massu dresses up to go to the convenience store, so he looks even more fashionable in comparison. Shige himself had showered this morning and that's about it, but he's still more presentable than the other two. A camera team could burst into his apartment right now and he'd be fine with it.

Koyama fawns over Shige's cooking while Tegoshi just helps himself, and the four of them squeeze together on Shige's couch. It feels a bit like the intro to _The Simpsons_ as they scramble to get comfortable, Massu on the end as usual. Shige had hoped to sit next to him, because Massu's the safest of them all, but Koyama gets there first and pulls Tegoshi down with him. That leaves Shige with the other end and Tegoshi to his left, his only saving grace being that Tegoshi is probably more interested in cuddling with Koyama than paying him any mind.

The concert begins. Even after all these years, the novelty of watching themselves on stage hasn't worn off, the four of them fawning over each other every time one of them is on camera. Like this, they're each other's biggest fans. Predictably, Koyama sobs along with the Koyama on TV during his solo, and Shige reaches around Tegoshi to grab onto his shoulder.

Shige expects the usual trolling during his own solo, but the other three have nothing but nice things to say. He's really outdone himself this time, they tell him. He figures they got all of their trolling out of the way during the MC, which has Shige laughing at his own unimpressed face while his bandmates recreate his solo in their own gratuitous ways.

"You're all ridiculous," he says now, just like he had said then, and Koyama's the one reaching around Tegoshi to pat Shige. Koyama and Tegoshi should probably just trade places, but there's no way Tegoshi's moving anywhere.

As it is, Tegoshi doesn't even glance over when Shige casually gets up right when the South Gate opens. He thinks about asking for drink orders, but the less attention he calls to himself, the better. Besides, he's got his bottle of expensive whiskey out on the low table and Massu had just grabbed everyone another beer a couple songs ago.

Shige busies himself by cleaning up a bit, humming under his breath to drown out the rock music booming from the other room. Only a few more minutes, and he never has to hear that song again. He is so, so close to an existence where he's not distressed by images of Tegoshi praising his own sexual prowess on a bed. In the middle of the fucking Tokyo Dome.

He's rubbing at a particularly rough spill on his counter when two hands appear on either side of his arms, loosely caging him in.

"Why won't you watch me, Shige?"

 _Fuck_.

Shige spins around, not one to cower to the likes of Tegoshi Yuuya. He may be only a little bit older and a little bit taller, but he has fifteen years' experience at not letting this one get under his skin and tonight is no different.

He thinks about lying. He thinks about spouting some bullshit about how it's so vulgar that it offends Shige to look at, but Tegoshi's knowing smirk says that he already knows. They used to joke about him being a mind reader, though Shige supposes that being really good at reading people is close enough.

Then again, Shige probably looks like he's been caught. Growing up with nobody else to blame has groomed him to simply admit the truth and accept his fate. Part of him is _so mad_ that he got _so close_ to succeeding in his avoidance, but another part is glad that it's finally coming out.

Shige shouldn't be the only one distressed here.

He sighs and forces himself to stare hard into Tegoshi's eyes. "I don't particularly enjoy being attracted to you."

"Why not?" Tegoshi asks airily. "I don't mind."

"You wouldn't," Shige grumbles, and Tegoshi's laugh is pure satire. "You probably get off on it."

"Interesting choice of words," Tegoshi says, and Shige cringes. "Wouldn't you already have to be attracted to me to be so affected by it though? None of my female friends had any problems with it. One of them even said it was nice to watch a man sing about pleasing a woman for once."

"Woman, yeah," Shige scoffs. "Just let it go, okay? It's over now. Neither one of us has to worry about it anymore."

He starts to move, but Tegoshi presses closer, stepping into Shige's personal space. He's close enough to smell the laundry soap on Tegoshi's clothes, and all he can think is that it's way too clean to mask such a dirty feeling.

"How long has it been, Shige?" Tegoshi asks, and Shige tries to hold back the shudder that wants to tear through his body. "Are you _that_ hard up that you get turned on by me dancing on a bed?"

"That is not _dancing_ ," Shige argues. "It's _thrusting_ , and _moaning_ , and I don't even have to see it to have it emblazoned on the backs of my eyelids."

Tegoshi grins. "You want to see it for real."

It's a statement, not a question, one that has Shige rushing to refute. " _No_. I didn't watch it specifically so I wouldn't want that. I don't look at you that way, but my body is still going to react to something that blatant, and dammit I don't like feeling like a pervert! So, let it go already."

He inhales sharply after his outburst, willing his nerves to calm down from the heated topic and Tegoshi's close proximity. Tegoshi watches him, that condescending smile never leaving his face, and Shige resigns himself to being teased about this for the unforeseeable future. They'll be sixty and Tegoshi will still remind him of this moment, laughing at how Shige couldn't be professional about a _sensual performance_ or whatever Tegoshi thinks that was.

"This is not my fault," Tegoshi tells him sweetly. "Don't slut-shame me for you being unable to control your urges."

Shige frowns because Tegoshi is right. "I _am_ controlling them by _not watching it_. Come on, we're missing the concert."

"I already know what happens," Tegoshi says facetiously, and Shige rolls his eyes. "I'd _much_ rather continue this conversation."

"Why, to torture me?" Shige demands.

"Shige. Dear, precious Shige." Tegoshi tut-tuts like a disapproving old lady, laughing at Shige's narrowed eyes. "Torturing you is the exact opposite of what I have in mind."

Shige skips a breath. "What?"

"My song doesn't lie, you know," Tegoshi says. "I'm really good at making other people feel good. I can make you feel good too."

Something resembling Shige's voice comes out of his mouth, but his brain isn't functioning enough to form coherent words. "How?" is what eventually comes out, and it's quite possibly the worst thing he could say.

"I don't know," Tegoshi answers easily. "I'd have to wait and see how you react. Unless you're the type to tell me directly what you like, then I can just go from there."

Shige blinks. "You're serious."

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Tegoshi tells him. "It's just sex."

"Are you even into guys?" Shige asks incredulously.

Tegoshi shrugs as he leans closer and licks his lips. "Eh, labels."

"What are you two do— _oh_."

Two heads swivel to see Koyama peeking into the kitchen, his expression of surprise relaxing into one of amusement. Shige considers trying to push Tegoshi away, but his hands don't get any further than balling into fists at his sides. Tegoshi directs his smirk toward their visitor, leaving no doubt in Koyama's mildly intoxicated mind exactly what's going on here, or more accurately what's about to go on.

"Is this consensual?" Koyama asks slowly, and Shige can't bring himself to answer one way or another. "Remember, yes means yes!"

And he's gone. Shige's dirty look is too late, so it directs it at Tegoshi instead.

"You heard the man," Tegoshi says, using the counter to push himself back. "Yes means yes. So, when you're ready for me to take you to heaven, you know where to find me."

Then he's gone too. Shige stands bewildered in his own kitchen, wondering what the hell just happened while he catches his breath like he'd just had a particularly vigorous workout. Ten minutes ago, he'd only wanted to avoid watching Tegoshi's solo so he wouldn't think about Tegoshi doing those things to him, and now he's thinking about it anyway. Because _Tegoshi offered_.

He's still lost when he returns to his seat, but neither Tegoshi nor Koyama comment on it. Way too sober for what's going through his mind right now, he pours another drink and settles back to watch the rest of the concert. The alcohol helps shift his thoughts to their performance and how emotional this particular concert was, his arm automatically extending to embrace Tegoshi when the matching face on TV is crying so hard he can barely walk.

Right now, Tegoshi's eyes are dry, but he's smiling fondly. Even Massu has an arm stretched across Koyama's lap, holding one of Tegoshi's hands for support. And, naturally, Koyama's clinging to Tegoshi like a koala, his own eyes glossy. Shige offers his own smile at how they're all reliving the same feelings together, comforting each other now just like they had then.

It's then that he realizes this is _Tegoshi_ , whom Shige has known since their teeth were crooked and they were both overshadowed by the older, more popular members. They've worked together for half of their lives now, surviving everything life has thrown at them up until this point. As annoying as Tegoshi can be, as much as they argue and butt heads, Shige trusts him with his life, confident that Tegoshi would never hurt him.

Despite his struggle this past year, Shige hasn't considered being with Tegoshi like that. He wouldn't allow his mind to go there. Now that Tegoshi has basically told him to, he can't think of anything else. It would be disturbing to watch Tegoshi's crying face on TV and think about being touched by him at the same time if it were anyone other than Tegoshi. Since it is, Shige fantasizes freely, heating up at the first thought of Tegoshi hovering above him.

"Stay over tonight," Shige whispers, and he swears he feels Tegoshi shiver.

Tegoshi turns to look at him, for the first time since they've returned to the couch, and Shige can't read his face. "Okay."

Shige almost ends up with _all_ of them staying over when Massu goes to look for his keys and falls flat on his face. The missing portion of the whiskey bottle clues Shige into exactly how much Massu has had to drink, and he's about to pull out the guest futons when Koyama offers to get them an Uber and gives Shige a very conspicuous wink.

"Tegoshi," Massu slurs as Koyama tries to herd him out the door. "Isn't he coming with us?"

"He's gonna come with Shige," Koyama says, and Shige brings his hands to his face while Massu just looks confused. "Come on, the Uber is here."

The door closes behind them and suddenly everything is too quiet. All Shige can hear is the pounding in his heart as he stares at the back of the door, because he's not quite ready to face what's waiting for him when he turns around.

"Hey," Tegoshi says, his soft tone sounding like a scream in the silence. "Are you really okay with this?"

It's so sincere that Shige abandons his reservations and turns around, finding Tegoshi leaning against the back of his couch with a smile. It's a nice smile, not one of his bratty ones, and Shige thinks this might be okay after all.

"What exactly is 'this'?" he asks, rubbing his hands together nervously. "I mean, clearly, I know what it is, but what exactly do you plan on doing to me?"

"'I plan on making you come," Tegoshi says bluntly.

"Are we going to have sex?"

"Only if you want to. I don't need that to make it good for you."

"You're so sure of yourself," Shige teases, finding his confidence in such an uncertain place. "You've never been with me before. How do you know I'll like it?"

Tegoshi shrugs. "If you don't like something I do, I'll keep trying until I find something you do like. Or, you could just tell me what you like and save us both a lot of time and discomfort."

"I don't know what I like," Shige says honestly. "It's different with everyone."

"Then I suppose we'll find out as we go." Tegoshi stands up and closes the distance between them, lifting a hand to touch Shige's arm. "I know it's important to talk about these things before they happen, but in this instance, I think it might be better if we just get to it."

"If you say so," Shige reluctantly agrees.

That bratty smile is back. "Yes means yes, Shige."

" _Yes_ ," Shige over-emphasizes, and Tegoshi's mouth is on his neck. It's joined by a hand on his waist and a chest pressed against his, going from barely any contact to so much in the span of two seconds.

The shudder that courses through his body is a powerful prelude of what's to come. Tegoshi chuckles softly and presses slow, wet kisses along Shige's neck and collarbone, moving over to his throat when his head falls back in blatant invitation.

"I'm barely doing anything and you're already putty in my hands," Tegoshi says, pressing the words into Shige's skin. "How long has it been since someone touched you like this?"

"Too long," Shige gets out, wavering in his stance from the sudden dizziness infiltrating his mind. Tegoshi tightens his grip on Shige's waist, but he's not that stable himself.

Gravity shifts and his back meets the door, Tegoshi abandoning his waist to slip cold fingers under his shirt. Shige hisses at the temperature difference and Tegoshi kisses his way up to Shige's ear, sucking gently on the lobe before licking around the shell.

"Don't hold back," Tegoshi whispers directly into his ear, and Shige can feel him grinning at the involuntary jerk he gets in return. "If it feels good, tell me, even without words."

Shige nods, his next breath laced with a low moan as Tegoshi's hand continues up his shirt. It's not nearly as cold anymore, though Tegoshi's fingertips leave chills in their wake, starting from the sensitive flesh above Shige's hip and swirling around his abdomen and ribs. He makes it until Tegoshi snags a nipple before moaning out loud, his hips automatically snapping toward nothing as he suddenly feels way too hot under his clothes.

"Bed," he growls, and Tegoshi doesn't even look surprised to be grabbed by the arm and dragged down the hall. Shige makes it to the edge of his bed before the reality of the situation hits him and he stops short, because he's about to have _sex_ with _Tegoshi_ and everything within him is fully on board with this plan.

He hesitates long enough for Tegoshi to approach him from behind, loosely looping arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck. Shige's knees buckle and it would be embarrassing if Tegoshi didn't make a soft noise of approval, both hands mapping the muscles of Shige's chest that tremble under his touch.

He's too close and not close enough, Shige leaning back to feel more until their bodies are pressed flush together, earning another pleased noise from Tegoshi.

"You're not hard," Shige comments.

"Do you want me to be?" Tegoshi asks, his voice sinfully low, and Shige didn't know how badly he wanted to feel Tegoshi rock against him until he _did_. "I work better when I'm not distracted by my own arousal, but if it'll make it better for you, I'll let it happen."

Shige is mildly impressed by Tegoshi's self-control, but all he can focus on right now is Tegoshi's hands and mouth on him, reducing him to an incoherent mass of carbon on two legs that are dangerously close to giving out from under him.

"Do you like this?" Tegoshi asks as he rubs both of Shige's nipples between his fingers, and Shige becomes very aware of the minimal friction his sweatpants provide. "Talk to me, Shige. Tell me what you want."

"Bed," Shige says again, and the next second has him finally relieved of the effort involved to stand up. Tegoshi lays him down on his back, gently like a lover, and Shige focuses through the arousal clouding his own vision to see Tegoshi watching him with dark eyes, that nice smile back on his face, smoothing some of Shige's nerves.

He's relieved of his shirt and Tegoshi's mouth is back on him, tasting every inch of Shige's chest before licking his nipples. Shige's back arches clear off the bed and Tegoshi pins him down by his thighs, kissing down to his heaving belly and nipping at the skin below his belly button.

"Tego," Shige gasps, realizing too late where Tegoshi's mouth is heading, both approving and terrified of crossing this line with him. Thankfully (and frustratingly), Tegoshi moves back up Shige's chest and returns to his neck, teasing the waistband of Shige's pants with one set of fingers.

Shige braces himself to finally be touched where he wants it and actually whines when Tegoshi's hand disappears only to return on his arm. He doesn't have to look to know that Tegoshi's regarding him in amusement, pleased at reducing Shige to a withering mess beneath him, and Shige would be a liar if he said it didn't turn him on even more.

Even the pressure on his arm feels nice, alternating between squeezing his muscles and trailing blunt nails along his skin. Tegoshi's kisses maintain slow and sensual, tracing random patterns around his neck and collarbone, and Shige thinks there's something to be said for abandoning one's own pleasure for someone else's, completely reducing the mutual rush for release and really taking the time to build up to it.

He never thought he'd actually learn something by having sex with Tegoshi, but here he is.

"Will you turn over for me?" Tegoshi asks so quietly that Shige almost misses it. His body answers on its own, easily rolling onto his elbows and knees while Tegoshi detaches himself from Shige just long enough for Shige to miss it.

When he returns, draping himself over Shige's back, they're skin to skin. Shige feels the beginning of an erection against his ass and automatically pushes back toward it, pulling a soft noise from Tegoshi that Shige wants to hear a lot more of.

"You want that?" Tegoshi rasps, resting his chin on Shige's shoulder to press the words right into his ear. "I'll give it to you, if you want it. I'd be happy to."

All Shige can do is moan, his body deciding for him as it keeps moving back on its own. Despite how desperate he is right now, this isn't actually something he does a lot. Sex usually requires some kind of relationship that Shige simply doesn't have time for; he can count on one hand how many people he's been with, and he only let one of them inside him.

Tegoshi grinds pointedly against him and all thoughts of his previous sexual experiences fly out of his mind in favor of this one. They're not even comparable, the almost routine process of getting off with another person fading in his memory as Tegoshi shows him what real pleasure is.

"You gotta tell me you want it," Tegoshi tells him, and Shige whines at having to say the words. "I won't do it until you say."

Shige starts to grumble, but then Tegoshi is dragging those lips down his spine and his priorities shift. Tegoshi reaches his tailbone and _doesn't stop,_ and Shige definitely hasn't had this done to him before. His back arches in full support without any input from his brain, his sharp inhale delayed until after Tegoshi's hooked his thumbs in Shige's waistband, tugging them down to taste more.

Then Tegoshi moves back up, and Shige can't decide if he's relieved or not. That mouth is back by his ear, briefly licking the tragus before asking, "Can I touch you inside?"

Shige nods, hoping that's a good enough answer as his breath isn't strong enough to speak properly. Tegoshi must accept it, because he urges Shige's sweatpants and underwear down his thighs and down his legs, gently lifting each knee like he doesn't think Shige could do it himself. Maybe he couldn't.

The chilly air stings his hot skin, but Tegoshi doesn't give him a chance to cool down. He kisses down Shige's spine again and it's much slower than before, pausing to mouth each vertebra while his hands explore the newly exposed skin of Shige's thighs. His hands move higher as his mouth moves lower, and Shige moans out loud when they meet at his ass and he feels a puff of air where Tegoshi's spreading him open.

It's followed by a hot tongue and Shige would be ashamed at how much noise he's making if Tegoshi wasn't fueled by it. The more he moans, the further Tegoshi goes, licking circles around his rim for entirely too long before flicking his tongue inside. Shige finds his face pressed into his own pillow, his ass in the air like a cat in heat as he claws at his covers for some semblance of release.

Tegoshi's hands aren't still by any means, squeezing the flesh of Shige's ass while holding him open for such an obscene kiss. Shige's so aroused that he can't focus on anything else, choking on his own moans that haven't stopped since Tegoshi first started eating him out.

He actually whines when Tegoshi pulls back, but then the warm weight returns to his back. _Now_ Tegoshi is hard, sliding his arms down Shige's as he rocks pointedly against Shige's backside.

"Do you have lube?" Tegoshi asks, and it's a credit to how far gone Shige is that he just nods and points in the general direction of his nightstand. Tegoshi disappears for long enough for Shige to physically yearn for his touch, so turned on and so fucking stimulated that he can't focus on anything but Tegoshi penetrating him again, this time with his fingers.

Tegoshi doesn't enter him right away, following the same path as his tongue that has Shige's nerves fraying with anticipation. Tegoshi's mouth returns to his back, starting right between his shoulder blades and moving up, but now his kisses are more soothing as Shige's body starts to shake uncontrollably. If Shige wasn't very aware that his cock hasn't been touched yet, he'd think he was about to come.

The sound that tears from his lungs when Tegoshi finally slips a finger in is mildly embarrassing, but nothing about Shige's demeanor right now is anything but blatantly needy. Tegoshi stretches him gently, taking his time loosening the rim before pushing in another, then moving them so slowly that Shige pushes back to feel more.

Tegoshi finds his prostate like he'd been specifically looking for it, pressing both fingers against it with just enough pressure to bring Shige to that unobtainable edge again.

"Can you come this way?" Tegoshi asks, more breathless now that he's aroused too, and Shige cries out loud when Tegoshi flicks his fingers to create a slow vibrating effect.

"I don't know," Shige answers honestly, gasping as another wave of denial washes over him. "I don't think so."

"It's time for you to make a decision, Shige," Tegoshi hisses, pressing the words into Shige's hairline like he can't stop kissing Shige's skin long enough to speak. "Do you want me to go inside you?"

"Yes," Shige says easily, and Tegoshi steals his next breath by pushing in a third finger, his hips snapping back to take them deeper. " _Fuck_ , I want you so badly."

Tegoshi makes a pleased noise at that, but he doesn't rush to take his ministration to the next level. Before tonight, Shige would have _never_ pegged Tegoshi as a slow lover, taking his time to make it the best it can be before giving in to his own desire. It's so selfless that if Shige wasn't experiencing it firsthand, he wouldn't believe that Tegoshi was capable of it.

"I'm so glad you let me do this for you," Tegoshi tells him, pulling him out of the little thought he still has. "Thank you so much, Shige."

It's such unexpected gratitude from an equally as unexpected person that Shige preens from it, feeling more like something special than a random opportunity. It's enough to send the last of Shige's apprehensions out of his head, giving himself completely to Tegoshi and everything he's offering.

Tegoshi gives him one last kiss to the shoulder before leaning back on his knees, carefully pulling out his fingers to open what is undoubtedly a condom. He doesn't break contact for longer than necessary, the weight of his hand returning to the small of Shige's back the instant he's ready, and Shige gasps at the slick slide of Tegoshi's cock along the crease of his ass as the other man gets into position.

Even after everything that's happened so far tonight, Shige still expects it to just go in, pleasantly surprised when Tegoshi drapes himself over Shige's back and embraces him intimately. Tegoshi lets out a low groan that Shige feels inside him even though Tegoshi's not there yet, content to grind against him a little longer while Shige's want builds up.

"Tegoshi," Shige growls, and Tegoshi makes a breathy noise of acknowledgement. "Fuck me."

Tegoshi detaches one of his hands from Shige's hip and shoves it between them, leaning down enough to guide himself inside. Shige moans out loud as Tegoshi pushes in, slowly like he does everything else, and Shige doesn't think he breathes again until he feels Tegoshi's thighs against his.

"Oh my god," Tegoshi says into the top of Shige's spine. "You feel so good, Shige."

"Move," Shige demands, and Tegoshi actually listens. He rocks back and forth, thrusting deep enough for Shige to feel in his fingertips as breathy moans die somewhere in his hair.

Tegoshi's touch is rougher now, grabbing fistfuls of Shige's flesh and muscles all over his chest and hips. He pinches a nipple and it almost hurts, pulling a shrill noise from Shige as he pushes back to meet Tegoshi's excruciatingly slow rhythm. Shige didn't know how much he wanted all of this pressure until right now with Tegoshi hard inside him, manhandling him like he can't control himself.

Shige knows better. He reaches down to cover one of Tegoshi's hands with his, feeling the intensity for himself as their fingers lace together on his hip. Shige wants nothing more than to move them the short distance to his own cock, _finally_ getting relief after what has felt like hours of buildup, but he's liable to finish the instant someone touches him and he's come too far to end it so suddenly.

Tegoshi's noises grow louder with each thrust, Shige straining to hear them until he's halfway turned around. "Come here," he says, and a chill courses down his back when Tegoshi's moans become unrestrained. "I want to hear you."

Then Tegoshi's mouth is on Shige's ear again and it's almost too much, the pleasant noises penetrating him as deeply as his cock is. They mix with his own, which grow in volume and depth as Tegoshi finds his prostate, steadily grazing it until Shige's ready to explode from need.

"Is this what you thought about during my solo?" Tegoshi asks, and Shige could kill him for waiting until right _now_ to ask that because all he can do is nod the truth. "You wanted to be the one I fuck into the bed while I moan into your ear and take you to a higher place."

"Take me there," Shige manages to say, urging Tegoshi's hand between his legs, and he chokes on his air as Tegoshi's fingers loosely wrap around his cock, stroking as slowly as he's thrusting. "Faster."

"Soon," Tegoshi replies, cocky like he's not just as turned on as Shige is, and Shige gives in to his urge to cover Tegoshi's hand with his own. He maintains their speed, showing Tegoshi how he likes to be touched until everything gets tenser, Tegoshi thrusting harder and moaning louder.

"I'm almost there," Shige says, his own body moving as much as Tegoshi's, pushing back against him and forward into their hands as the pleasure accumulates somewhere in between.

"Come for me," Tegoshi hisses, and _now_ he moves faster, doubling his efforts as Shige's body rushes to adjust. "Come for me, Shige. I wanna feel it."

"I'm coming," Shige barely gets out, his next breath stolen by a series of staggered moans as he jerks in Tegoshi's hold, pulsing in their hands and spilling over their fingers. He keeps going until it's too sensitive, snatching away Tegoshi's hand but not letting go, squeezing their fingers together as they lower to the mattress.

"That was beautiful," Tegoshi tells him, and Shige's body throbs even more at Tegoshi still moving inside him. "Did it feel good?"

"It still feels good," Shige forces out, pointedly pushing back to urge Tegoshi back up to speed. "Your turn."

"Yeah, okay." Tegoshi clings to Shige's back, skin sliding together from the sweat of their efforts, and Shige uses the last of his energy to meet Tegoshi thrust for thrust until the latter is squirming on top of him, trembling for release.

When everything stops, Shige realizes _that_ was his release. He's amazed at how quiet it was, the usually loud Tegoshi barely breathing heavy when he comes, and it sends another wave of pleasure crashing over him as the two of them fall to the side.

It feels like forever before Shige catches his breath, but Tegoshi isn't rushing this part either. Shige vaguely notices Tegoshi dispose of the condom and pluck some tissues to half-ass clean them up, but he's more focused on Tegoshi's touch, his hands continually making contact with Shige's skin like he can't stay away.

"How was it?" Tegoshi asks, and Shige elbows him. "Come on, praise me for once."

Shige has his mouth open to retort, then realizes that Tegoshi really did put in a lot of work specifically for Shige's benefit. And being as he still feels like he's floating somewhere above the mere mortals of the world, Tegoshi's promising song lyrics hadn't been misleading.

"Good job," he says, like they had just finished filming a PV or something, and Tegoshi bursts out laughing. "I've never done it like that before," he adds sheepishly. "So slow, I mean."

"Everyone rushes through sex like it's supposed to be a quickie every time." Shige looks over in time to see Tegoshi shake his head disapprovingly. "Instant gratification isn't always the best kind. If you take your time and really make it last, you can blow your fucking mind."

"Is that what that was?" Shige jokes, and Tegoshi gives him a punch with absolutely no force behind it. "So, what you're saying is, your solo is really a public service announcement for how to give someone an orgasm."

"It's not _that_ detailed," Tegoshi scoffs. "Maybe next time."

" _No_ ," Shige grumbles, and Tegoshi laughs again.

"Come on," Tegoshi says suddenly, and Shige groans at the thought of moving. "You have no excuse not to watch it now."

Shige's halfway into his pants before he realizes what Tegoshi's talking about. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" Tegoshi stands with his hands on his hips, looking even less menacing than usual with no clothes on. "It's my hard work and creativity, Shige. As my colleague, you're being rude if you _don't_ watch it." He smirks. "And as someone who just _lived_ it, it shouldn't affect you nearly as much as before."

He has a point. Shige begrudgingly follows Tegoshi back to the couch, where Tegoshi scrolls through the DVD menu until he finds his solo, and Shige settles back to finally watch something he's been avoiding for almost a year.

Five seconds into it, he regrets everything. It's like a trainwreck—he can't look away, eyes locked on Tegoshi writhing around that goddamn bed growling about everything he's going to do to the invisible person beneath him. Shige tries to distract himself with professional thoughts such as the choreography—if it could be called that—and the lighting effects, but he only makes it until Tegoshi's soft moaning during the guitar riff.

When it's (finally) over, he stares unseeingly while the Tegoshi on the TV starts Black Fire from the bed and his own voice joins in. Finally, he manages to drag his attention away, feeling the real Tegoshi's own eyes on him like they have undoubtedly been this entire time. He takes a breath, briefly closes his eyes, and gives Tegoshi his best helpless face and supporting whine.

"We can do it again," Tegoshi offers, and Shige unsuccessfully smothers himself with his pillow.


End file.
